Shadow the Hedgehog (TheIronJedi)
Shadow the Hedgehog is the grim, foucsed, and and powerful rival of Sonic the Hedgehog and a member of Team Dark. Background Beginnings Shadow the Hedgehog was created to be a lab experiment to act as a powerful weapon of destruction to defend earth from the Black Arms and to inact Julian's plot for revenge. unfortuanly for him, Shadow sent much time with his kind hearted and sweet daugther Maria. her and Shadow grow to be good friends and talked about how life would be like on earth. however, one day the Government came to stop Julian and Maria was caught in the crossfire, killing her. just before she died however she sent Shadow in a stasis pod to earth so he would be safe. Stopping the Arc Later G.U.N. found the stasis pod and held on to it for 50 years till one day when Dr. Ivo Robotnik hera about it and went to it's location. Shadow was release and having no memory of the past decided to work with the doctor. He showed the doctor to an abonded Space colony code named A.R.C. believeing Maria's wish was to see the world destroyed he showed Robotnik to the Arc's superweapon the Eclipse Canon. promising Robotnik it would give him full control of the world he set out to find the Chaos Emeralds to power it. he found one that was gaurded be G.U.N. and he ran off with it. G.U.N. believed it to be Sonic and they went after him. soon Showed would meet Sonic and use his ability to Chaos Control for the first time. later he'd acompany Robotnik and new found alley Rouge on a mission to break into prison Island and find another three Emeralds. Shadow set the explosives and while he was leaving he ran into Sonic again and they fought. coming to a stand still Robotnik told Shadow the Island was going to blow and they both made a run for it. However, just as the Island was going to blow Rouge got stuck in Prison hall and asked for assistances. Shadow getting flashbacks of Maria and Chaos Controlled to her rescue. back on the Arc he remenested on Maria's words and Rouge came in to thank him for the rescue. he responded by said he just when for the Emeralds. Robotnik would then walk in and ask for a demonstration of the canons power. Robotnik then blow up half the moon as a warning to the citizens. unsadified with the results Shadow told him he'd need all 7. Rouge showed them that Tails had the last emerald and Shadow went back to earth to chase after tails. he'd locate the Tornado and followed it. realizing they were after Robotnik, he told Shadow to let them come to them. Shadow would return to Eggman's base, then realizing Team Hero went to the arc followed them there. getting there Eggman said he'd hold them off for now. Shadow resided to another side of the Arc and watch the Chaos from afar reminsing of Maria's words more. Shadow watched as Sonic was captured and evacuated into space. Shadow then over heard Rouge talking to G.U.N. and confronted her. they argued then Rouge told Shadow about project Shadow and before he could responed Robotnik called them saying he got the last Emerald. then told Shadow to stop Sonic from getting to the Eclipse Canon. being suprised Sonic survived he ran to stop him. before he did though Rouge still tried talking about if he was the real Shadow and he said he was and left. he would meet Sonic and asked him how he survived. Sonic told he it was because he used Chaos Control and this suprised Shadow, then would then fight. Shadow would succeed and Robotnik would power the canon. However instead of powering the cannon the arc began hurtining towards the world reveiling Julian's plan for revenge. Shadow was pleased by this believing it was what Maria wanted. Amy would eventually stumble apon him and asked him to him he refused saying there was on point. Amy then told him that people could be me and unforgiving, but there where others out there who just wanted got for the world and that letting everyone die would mean they'ddie to. Shadow then began to get flashbacks of Maria and realized what she really wanted... for the people of the World to have a better future. Realizing he has to keep his promise. he ran to the assist fo Sonic and Knuckles. however the Biolizard awoke and he said he'd hold it off. Sonic and Knuckles would return from getting the Chaos Emeralds and placed the Master Emerald on the makeshift shine. the Biolizard would teleport to the outside and Sonic and Shadow knew what they had to do. together they went Super and defeated the biolizard and used Chaos Control to stop the Arc. however, it proved to be to much for Shadow and he fell to the world bellow. believeing Shadow was dead Sonic give Rouge one of his inhibiter rings and told her he was a real hero. Neo Metal Crisis later he was revived by on of robotnik's robots, but while he was in stasis Rouge broke into the facility and found him where he was being gaurded by Omega. Rouge awoke shadow being very suprised at his servival, but soon Omega powered on and stated he could help the too. Later Shadow, Rouge, and Omega realizing they all had a grude on Robotnik and formed Team Dark to serached for him. However however they came across a plot formed by Metal Sonic to take over his place. determed to stop this, they joined Team Hero, Team Rose, and Team chaotix to take him down. The Black Arms Invasion After the insident with metal he'd realize he didn't have any memories of the past. so he wet solo to figure out who he was and and why he was here. he'd search for months until the Black Arms would invade Central City. Black Doom would then confront Shadow with an offer, shadow help collect the 7 chaos emeralds, and in return he'll tell him about his past. Shadow agreed to the offer and started seraching for them. he found the first emerald and black doom told he his next location was the G.U.N. base. he met Rouge there and she told shadow that black doom was no good. he believed her, got the emerald and started questioning Black Doom. Black Doom said the his questioning was the results of Julian's experiments and that brought so memories back and before he could say anything Black Doom teleported him to Glyphic Canyon. there, he found the next emerald and returned to Black doom. Shadow then acompanyed him on his flying fortress made of the ruins of the canyon and they came to a run in with the Egg Fleet. Shadow wet to the Egg Fleet and fought off Robotnik's forces until he uncovered Clone's of himself called Shadow Androids. he'd fight them until Omega showed up. Omega then joined him in defeating robotnik. Shadow begged robotnik to tell him if he was and Android and Robotnik said yes. soon after he escaped and shadow got the Emerald. he wasn't sure what to think and followed eggman to his base. there he met the Chaotix and they'd help him find robotnik and serach for answers to his past. he'd find the computer room with Robotnik's database and the doctor would stop them there. Shadow once again asked about his past and robotnik claimed he had none. they attacked and robotnik got away, however Shadow would catch a rife on his rocket which went to the Ark. when shadow saw the Ark he got a flood of memories back to him. once he was there he chased robotnik until he was stopped by the G.U.N. commander himself. he revealed that Shadow was the real shadow and the events that happened on the ark. how julian had and agreement with Black doom to create the ultimate Lifeform to get his revenge on humanity and how he blamed Shadow for Maria's death. after shadow heard all that he had a moment of peace, thanked the commander and went on his way. later he'd find and fight robotnik one last time he told Robotnik that he knew the truth that there was no stopping him. they fought and he defeated Robotnik. he got the last three emeralds from him and returned to Black Doom. Black Doom thanked him, but to his suprise Shadow didn't had them over. he told Doom he knew what he was planning, to wipe out all life on the planet as revenge for Julian not fallowing up on there deal. Black Doom then took the Emeralds form Shadow and summoned the Black Comet. he then put Shadow under a prealisis and almost all hope was lost. however he heard Maria's voice calling to him and he broke free and told Black Doom he would get away with it. he then summoned the chaos Emeralds and turned Super. he'd then take down black doom and his army, and the black comet once and for all. Run in with Infinite For the next few months Shadow would do solo mission here and there, Rouge would later contact him again and asked if he was willing to work with the newly formed Resistance. Shadow didn't like the idea of working with others, but Rouge convinced him he could take his revenge on Robotnik. Shadow would agree and start working with them. one of his first missions was to take out the Jackal Squad because they where raiding a Resistance base. Shadow went after them and managed to kill the entire group excluding one. Later on Shadow would get an assignment to destroy one of Robotnik's facilities in Mystic Jungle. Shadow managed his way to it but was stopped by the remining member of Jackal Sqaud. however he told him out with ease and claimed the fight was pathetically easy. Shadow decided to leave him to leave and wallow in his failier, however do to his memory lose he forget about the insedent not long after. Not long after that Rouge would contact Shadow again about a new mission to check out one of Robotniks' bases that was outside of robotnik's regular base of operations. with this news, and the rumors of Robotniks' "new weapon" Shadow decided to check it out. Rouge told him Omega was already there and he went for it. while he was going heading there Rouge told him Omega was defeated. Shadow went in to check out what happened. there he would run into Infinite and he taunted him. Shadow said he didn't know who he was and Infinite attacked in anger. Shadow was sent into an illision. Infinite messed with Shadows head, he saw illisions of Rouge and Omega insulting him and giving him false directions. however he was enentually able to make it through Infinite's illisions. after that Infinite went back to mocking him and escaped the base. Rouge was finally able to contact him again and she told him to get out of there as fast as he could because there where explosives. he managed to escape and returned to base with Rouge. She then informed him Infinite was sighted in Sunset heights, but Sonic had it under control. The War however get a few seconds later Rouge warned him it get over there because Sonic was defeated. however by the time Shadow got there Robotnik and Infinite had ran off with Sonic as a prisoner. Shadow realized he failed and decided to go off on his own and rethink things. months would past and Robotnik would regain his Empire with Infinite at his side. and Shadow was no where to be seen. luckiliy the Resistance would later free Sonic and would start taking the war more seriously. Later the Resistance would illigedly find Shadow destroying resistance troops. they believed Shadow was working with Robotnik and told Sonic to look for him. when Sonic found who they thought was shadow they attacked him. however the real Shadow came in and defeated it. Sonic being suprised by this asked what happened. Shadow told the resistance that it was a Phantom Ruby illison created by infinite and there was no real way to stop them. Sonic believed there was but Shadow wasn't sure. he then told Rouge to find info on the ruby, but she said she couldn't because it was located in the Chemical Plant. Shadow said it wasn't a problem because he would obtain the database. so he and Tails when out to find it. there where able to retreive the data and they returned to HQ. After that Shadow took a rest. he was still curious about Infinite though so he took out to serach for him. however, to no avail. He returned to resistance HQ and found out the resistance was about to attack robotnik's fortress. he gladly joined the battle. he and the rest of the Resistance would fight off hordes of Ruby Illisions endlessly, however they didn't get anywhere until Sonic and Gadget destoryed the generators. after that Robotnik uses his one last fail safe, but with the power of Sonic, Gadget, and Blaze there where about to defeat Robotnik and save the world. After the War (Main Timeline post-split) When Robotnik was defeated and the war ended the Resistace would start to repair the damage, however Shadow didn't want to stick around. he claimed Eggman and Infinite where still out there planning a counter attack, and he was ready to take them out permantly. so he and Rouge split off from the rest of the resistance to find them. They searched for them for months but to no avail. Later Rouge would tell Shadow that she found Robotnik in Windmill Village. They couldn't find infinite, but Shadow was more concerned with Robotnik. however, when they showed up to Shadows suprised Sonic and the Chaotix where already there investigating. he and Rouge would ambush them and claim they where there to take out robotnik. Sonic tried talking Shadow out of it, but Shadow wouldn't budge. Shadow then attacked Sonic and the started a showdown. all the while they argued about if Robotnik should get away with his crimes. Sonic and Shadow would go back and forth about it until Sonic pointed out that Shadow has done things just like Robotnik and if he and to be taken out then so did Shadow. this conviced Shadow to a point, but after he realized Sonic was distracting him he went to Robotnik. he then demanded to see this "eggman land" he was planning and it turned out to be a place for the children to have fun. that conviced Shadow enough to not kill Robotnik. Later Rouge told Shadow about how Neo-Metal took control of robotnik's forces and he decided to join in on the fight. he'd go to the Resistance HQ acompany them on the Battleship to Angel Island. Rouge asked what conviced him to come along so easily and he claimed it was for his own reasons. while on the ride Whisper gave him a strange look, but he brushed it off. when they landed Shadow when against the plan and went to neo-metal's base. there, he'd find Sonic and Knuckles fighting Neo. he would then use a super chrged Chaos spear and stab Neo right through the chest, short curiting neo super form. Shadow would then attack neo and gain the upperhand. Sonic told him to stop because Neo would copy his biodata, however, it was to late. Neo Metal transformed into Master overlord and started his search for Robotnik. he'd capture Sonic, Knuckles, and Shadow, however Sonic had a plan. he told shadow to take care of the wings so Metal would fall. Shadow started to attack the wings, but is wasn't long until Knuckles removed the Master Emerald and Tails ramed an Egg Fleet ship into Metal after that Metal was defeated. After the fight Rouge asked shadow if he would stay around for a bit but he declined and walked off on his own. The Metal Virus Saga (being worked on) Return of Underground Timeline (being worked on) Friends *Maria Robotnik *Rouge the Bat *E-123 Omega *Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik (before he regained his memories) *Sonic the Hedgehog (friendly rival) Enemies *G.U.N. *Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik *Metal Sonic/Neo Metal Sonic *Black Arms *Cosmo the Seedrian *Eggman Empire *Jackal Squad *Infinite Return of Underground Timeline *Sonia the Hedgehog *Manic the Hedgehog Abilities *Spindash *Homing Attack *Super Speed (requires jet shoes) *High Jump *Wall Jumping *boosting *Chaos snap *Chaos blast *Chaos spear *Chaos boost Abilities that require more then one *Team Dark Blast (requires Rouge and Omega) Abilities that require the Chaos Emeralds *Chaos control *Time travel *Super Form *Super Strength (requires super form) *Flight (requires super form) Relationships Shadow was a lab expirement made to be a weapon, there go he doesn't have a sex drive or any romance feelings. Miscellaneous Type: Speed Affiliations: Team Dark, The Resistance possessions: Motorcycle, Inhebiter Rings, Varies Guns Category:TheIronJedi's Headcanons Category:Return of Underground pages Category:TheIronJedi's Headcanons (antiheroes)